


Little Songbird

by natalieblack2



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Hadestown, Julie Molina is a badass send tweet, Song fic, Supernatural Elements, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieblack2/pseuds/natalieblack2
Summary: “I suppose you would think I’m a monster, Miss Molina. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I do hope you’ll accept my apologies on behalf of the boys.”“I’ll pass.” Julie hissed. Caleb only hummed in acknowledgement.“What you don’t understand is that you possess a power that no one, not even myself, could ever comprehend."Caleb has one more trick up his sleeve. When Julie is lured to the Hollywood Ghost Club, she must fight against Caleb's persuasion and her own doubts to save her and her boy's souls. But what happens when the door Caleb opens might just be the one she secretly desires?*Based off of "Hey Little Songbird" from Hadestown the Musical*
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	1. Songbird versus Rattlesnake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey it's me again! I can't stay away from songfics apparently and this one was inspired by the incredible song "Hey Little Songbird" from Hadestown the Musical. If you haven't listened to it before, I highly recommend the whole album. Enjoy!

_ “Julie?” _

_ Julie sat up straight at the sound of Nick’s distress. _

_ “Nick? What...are you okay?” _

_ “I...I don’t know. I can’t… I’m at this hotel place and my parents aren’t answering and I have no idea where my car is… Julie, I need your help.” _

_ She was already grabbing her purse and heading towards the front door. _

_ “Tell me where you are, Nick. I’m on my way…” _

Julie should have probably known something was up. It wasn’t everyday that her former crush and the ex of her ex-best friend called her out of the blue and asked her to come and get him at some sort of hotel in downtown L.A. But Nick had sounded so scared and she hadn’t even thought twice. She had texted her dad, who was out at a shoot late, to tell him a friend needed her help. But the guys had been out all day, and there was no way she could tell Luke that Nick needed her after the stunt he’d pulled at her school all those months ago. She probably should have texted Flynn, but she wasn’t sure what Nick needed and she didn’t want to embarrass him.

All she could think about was getting to him as soon as she could. She knew the bus line would take her straight to the hotel where Nick had called her from and half an hour later she was standing in front of the sprawling white palace of a building. She checked the GPS on her phone one last time to make sure she was in the right place before heading inside.

The grandeur of the ballroom was nothing she’d ever seen before. Not even at her cousin’s wedding at the Four Seasons at the beach. It was all art deco and sparkle and Julie was momentarily dazzled. Then she caught sight of the large sign beside her and her stomach dropped.

The Hollywood Ghost Club.

Dread filled her and she stumbled back in surprise. Her mind was a whirl of confusion, terror and anger. She whipped out her phone and her fingers shook as she attempted to text Flynn.

  1. _Tell boys I’m at Caleb-_



“Hello Julie.”

Julie whirled around and came face to face with a well dressed man in purple velvet. His dark hair was slicked back and his piercing blue eyes were trained on her, his lips upturned in a slight smirk.

Caleb Covington. Julie felt a shiver run down her spine and she pressed what she hoped was send before shoving it into her back pocket.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” She hoped playing dumb would be enough of a distraction to figure out where Nick was and get them both out. Caleb cocked his head and pursed his lips.

“Oh come now, Julie. Let’s not play games with one another. You know who I am and where you are. I know that you came to help your friend Nick.” He made his way down the stairs and further into the ballroom, turning back to wait for Julie to follow. 

Julie hesitated. This was the man who had almost destroyed three of her best friends all in the pursuit of their talent. The boys had warned her that Caleb was capable of seducing one with their heart’s desires and would snatch their souls before they could say “boo.” She unconsciously rubbed her wrist where a few months ago, her boys had had their club stamps. Caleb gave a gentle chuckle.

“I don’t plan on stealing your soul, Miss Molina. You can come down now.”

Julie was taken aback, but followed after him. She took in the elegant stairs and the tables and chairs organized neatly, ready for a show. When she turned back to Caleb, he was sitting at the front center table with a nail file. He looked bored and it stirred something dark in Julie’s chest.

“Where is Nick?” she demanded. Caleb glanced up at her out of the corner of his eye, before looking back down at his nails.

“You see I need to apologize, Miss Molina. I did have to play a little trick on you. Your friend is not here. I would love to chat with you, my dear. I’ve heard plenty about you from the boys of course. But I think you and I should talk about your future.”

“What could my future possibly have to do with you?” Julie spat venomously. Her anger at being tricked was only barely tempered by the relief that Nick was safe and not at the club. “I know what you did to the boys. I saw the pain you put them through. You almost took them away from me.”

Caleb had the decency to place his file on the table before crossing his legs and sitting back to look at her. But his impassive face remained in place.

“I suppose you would think I’m a monster, Miss Molina. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I do hope you’ll accept my apologies on behalf of the boys.”

“I’ll pass.” Julie hissed. Caleb only hummed in acknowledgement.

“What you don’t understand is that you possess a power that no one, not even myself, could ever comprehend. And I was understandably intrigued by it. At first I really did think it was those boys. They were the only ones who I’d met who could be seen by a lifer without my help. So, I invited them to come and visit my club, have a good time and enjoy the company of those who could see and interact with them. The afterlife is extremely lonely at times, Miss Molina.

“And when I found out just how talented they were, I knew I had to offer them the opportunity to perform with me around the world. Where they could be seen not only when they perform, but in the applause as well. They would finally receive the attention and appreciation they deserved.

“I will admit that the stamps were a little premature. I was simply worried I would lose them and their immense talent. But imagine my surprise when they were able to break through my magic. I was baffled, to say the least. And I was curious to see what could have possibly been powerful enough to break my stamp. So I did a little bit of recon and much to my surprise, it wasn’t those foolish boys who held the power. But you.”

Julie had heard a lot of monologuing in the movies from the villain. But this was a whole new world. 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” 

Caleb laughed.

“And you aren’t even aware of the potential you hold! It’s quite hilarious. Nevertheless, Julie Molina, you hold an extremely rare power. And your voice...well that in and of itself is unlocked potential. You break barriers with your abilities.”

“Stop distracting me and tell me why you used Nick. What could he possibly have to do with any of this?” Julie demanded.

“Well, you see I needed to be able to get close to you without those baboons you call friends figuring me out. And poor Nicholas was the...vehicle if you will. He’s completely fine.”

Julie stared at the older ghost in horror. Nick’s odd behavior--the disappearances, the change in attitude, his wanting to hang around exclusively with her and Flynn--made complete sense now. Caleb had used him to get to her and the guys.

“You...you’re…” Julie stammered, disgusted.

“Like I said, he’s completely fine. He won’t even remember most of it and he can get back to his simple, boring life. Now, I brought you here for a reason, Miss Molina. Your talent is being wasted. Plain and simple. With your talent and ambition, you could be a star. You should be a star. I want to help you.”

“Like you helped Luke and Alex and Reggie?” Julie retorted. “How you tricked them into believing your lies and almost destroyed them? Mr. Covington, I can’t be swayed with pretty words and empty promises. I know what lies on the other side. And I want no part of that. I have a band and we will work harder than anyone to make it big. Without your help.”

A part of Julie expected Caleb to fly into a rage and she braced herself for the impact. Despite hearing the stories from Reggie and Alex (Luke refused to dwell on the time when they’d stood her up at the dance and almost missed their Orpheum performance), she didn’t really know what Caleb was capable of. She hadn’t felt her phone vibrate with a response from Flynn. She was caught between hoping the boys would get to her in time, and praying that they stayed away if only to remain out of Caleb’s grasp.

To her surprise, Caleb simply smirked and glided away from her towards the stage.

“‘Pretty words and empty promises’ you say?” he chuckled and Julie trembled slightly. His eyes flashed and suddenly Julie felt like she was frozen.

“I suppose I’ll just have to convince you another way.” The ghost smirked and there was suddenly a slow, melodic tune in the air. Julie looked towards the stage and saw the band shrouded in darkness as the violins sang and Caleb joined.

_ “Hey, little songbird, give me a song. _

_ I'm a busy man and I can't stay long _

_ I got clients to call, I got orders to fill _

_ I got walls to build, I got riots to quell _

_ And they're giving me hell back in Hades…” _

Julie felt the song wash over her and it felt like a blanket on her soul. She blinked back a sudden wave of heaviness and tried to shake herself. It felt like the room had dimmed and her eyes were unfocused. But she felt...relaxed? She tried to remember why she had felt so angry before.

_ “Hey, little songbird, cat got your tongue? _

_ Always a pity for one so pretty and young. _

_ When poverty comes to clip your wings, _

_ And knock the wind right out of your lungs. _

_ Hey, nobody sings on empty.” _

Caleb had moved slowly towards her and Julie felt her feet follow, coming to stand in front of him. She felt drawn to his song. It was like he knew what it felt like to lose her mom. The phantom grief echoed in her chest and she remembered what it felt like to drown in the ocean of pain and listlessness. The loss of music in her life for that short but agonizing time.

_ “Hey, little songbird, you've got something fine. _

_ You'd shine like a diamond down in the mine. _

_ And the choice is yours if you're willing to choose, _

_ Seeing as you've got nothing to lose _

_ And I could use a canary…” _

Caleb beckoned her closer as he circled her and she could feel a haze cloud her mind. She could feel a faint vibration in her body, but she was sure it was the thrill of the music. There was a small part of her that couldn’t understand what was happening. But she was captivated by Caleb's words. It was like when she had first heard Luke’s songs. How she had immediately been drawn to him and how she could feel the fathomless well he drew his inspiration from. She’d once told Flynn that they drew from the same pain. But it was more than that. They were connected, as if by fate, or destiny.

_ Luke _ .

The fog cleared for a split second as she remembered her ghost guitarist. He’d be horrified if he could see her, succumbing to Caleb’s charm and she attempted to pull away and run. She could feel the determination flood her veins with adrenaline.

_ Get to Luke. Where is Luke? _

Caleb was suddenly in front of her once again, sensing her distress. He gently hovered his hand in front of her face and began to sing again.

_ “Hey, little songbird, let me guess: _

_ He's some kind of poet and he's penniless? _

_ Give him your hand, he'll give you his hand-to-mouth. _

_ He'll write you a poem when the power is out. _

_ Hey, why not fly south for the winter?” _

The haze descended once again. And Julie swayed with Caleb. He gently took her hand and led her gingerly up towards the piano. She gently sat her down and their gazes locked. Julie smiled mildly and Caleb mirrored it as he tenderly lifted the cover from the glistening black and white keys.

_ “Hey, little songbird, look all around you. _

_ See how the vipers and vultures surround you? _

_ And they'll take you down, they'll pick you clean, _

_ If you stick around such a desperate scene. _

_ See, people get mean when the chips are down…” _

“Play something for me, Julie. Show me and the world where you really belong, my dear.” Caleb smiled widely. Julie nodded blearily and began to place her fingers on the familiar keys.

“JULIE NO!”

Through the haze in her mind, Julie watched as Caleb angrily turned towards the sound. She was suddenly pulled up from the bench and gently shaken. A hand came up to cup her cheek and brush a tendril of hair away from her face.

“Julie! Julie! C’mon wake up. It’s me. It’s Luke!”

Luke.  _ Luke _ . She got flashes of a brunette with deep, fathomless hazel eyes and a perfect smile. Hands wrapped around a guitar. Soft voice that was softer still when he spoke to her. The feel of a rough brocade suit under her fingers before soft flesh and firm muscle, silk scarf wrapped around a bicep, hands calloused from steel strings. That warm golden glow she felt on the inside reflecting on the outside, encompassing him.

_ Luke _ .

“Luke…”

“I’m right here, Julie. I’ve got you.”

The fog wasn’t lifting as quickly as Julie wanted it to. She tried to shake her head and pull out of the tight, but warm embrace. Hands tightened on her arms.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. Come back, Julie. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

Finally,  _ finally _ , it was like putting on her glasses first thing in the morning. The sharp clarity and she could see the green and gold flecks in his eyes. 

“Luke!” she gasped, as the last few moments rushed back to her. She found herself gripping his arms tighter in fear Luke ducked down to meet her gaze and she could see a mixture of relief and happiness in his eyes.

“I’ve got you.” he reminded her. Julie became more and more aware of her surroundings, realizing the band had disappeared and Caleb was standing down across the floor, glaring in barely contained fury at the sight before him.

Julie was still at the piano where Luke had pulled her up from the bench. Alex hovered nearby, eyes darting between them and Caleb. Reggie had placed himself firmly between Caleb and them, shielding them. His face was twisted into the angriest expression Julie had ever seen him wear. Reggie didn’t get mad as far as she could tell. And yet he stared at Caleb as if daring him to try and get to her through him. In the midst of her terror, she felt a rush of adoration for him and Alex. 

Julie turned in Luke’s hold to face Caleb and felt the white hot anger rise up stronger through her. Luke’s hands fell to her wrist, as if checking for the ill-fated purple stamp he’d once worn.

“What did you do to me?” she demanded. Caleb sneered.

“I was simply trying to persuade you. And it seemed to be working. You have doubts, Miss Molina, that even you didn’t realize. You want what I can offer you: the fame, recognition. The glory. But there is something you want just as much as that. And I can give it to you.  _ Only  _ I can give it to you.”

Luke pulled away from Julie and came to stand just behind Reggie’s shoulder. His face was pulled down in rage.

“Don’t you talk to her.” he growled. Reggie shifted menacingly and Alex drifted over quickly to take Luke’s position beside her, reaching for her hand. Caleb chuckled.

“And Luke. You’ve had a taste of what I can offer you, but yet you ran the moment you heard our Miss Molina calling for you. And you don’t even realize you want the same thing!”

“You already tried the whole ‘join my club or die’ thing with us. It didn’t work then and it won’t work now. We will never give you our souls.” Luke finished.

“Even if I can guarantee you would be with Julie forever?”

The words had their desired effect. Luke reeled back as if he’d been slapped and Julie heard Alex’s sharp intake of breath. Reggie’s face melted into bewilderment.

“Wha...what...you…” Luke fumbled. Caleb laughed.

“Isn’t that the crux of this whole thing, boys? You wouldn’t leave Julie and the band. I can make it so everyone wins.” He moved in towards the boys, taking advantage of their shock.

“You would all be together as Julie and the Phantoms. You can make the music you want to forever and forever. You would become one of the most successful bands to ever exist. Your music would reach millions of people. You would become  _ legends _ .” Caleb turned his eyes to Julie and her grip on Alex’s hand tightened.

“And you, Miss Molina. You have the determination, the drive, and the skill to be a crowning jewel in my collection. But your fear of loss holds you back. You know these boys don’t truly belong to this world. And there will come a day when they won’t be there for you. I can change that future for you. I can make it so that Julie and the Phantoms will live on in infamy. Together.” Suddenly his hands landed squarely on Luke’s shoulders and Julie could see Luke struggle to break free.

“And I could give you the future you dream of, Julie. I can give you Luke. Forever.”

The air in the room felt hypercharged and stifling. Julie felt her heart kick into gear as Luke froze and his wide, hazel eyes met hers in bewilderment. She didn’t know if she wanted to scream, cry, or throw up.

Because Caleb had seen through her like she was made of glass. He had seen her fears of that looming day when her band--her friends--would finally complete their unfinished business and leave her. She had tried not to dwell too long on it, but it was always there gnawing at the back of her mind. And he had seen the most vulnerable parts of her. The parts where Luke’s kind and genuine gaze followed her into her dreams. Where their hands brushing over their song book could actually turn into Luke taking her hand and refusing to let it go. A brush of her hair might lead to him leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and then finally, maybe…

But Caleb had seen it all. And now she had to look at Luke as he laid her deepest secrets bare.

“It’s quite sad, really.” Caleb continued. “How two people who ‘connect’ so well and ‘draw from the same pain’ could never truly be together. And that duet. Oh Julie it really is a masterpiece. And to think it was all a daydream. You tried to stay away, I applaud you for that, but this one--” He gave Luke a good shake, “--just couldn’t be put off. He’s determined.”

“Enough with the games, Caleb.” It was Alex who spoke. “We’re done here.”

“We would never take a deal with you.” Reggie muttered. 

“Wait…”

The boys whipped their heads around to stare at Julie as she stepped out from Alex’s shadow. Caleb’s eyes glinted and Luke looked terrified.

“Julie, what are you doing?” he asked desperately.

“I’m getting answers.” Julie replied curtly. Luke’s eyes were wide and Julie felt a pang at the fear in them.

“Julie don’t!” Reggie begged, moving to block her path to Caleb.

“Julie, you know his promises have conditions,” Alex added. Julie did her best to ignore them and brushed her friends aside to come stand before Caleb. He had finally let go of Luke, who was standing stock still. She stood toe to toe with the older ghost, no trace of fear in her body.

“You do have conditions.” Julie stated plainly. “I assume one of them is my soul.”

She heard a choked sound come from Luke’s direction and Reggie inhaled sharply. Caleb only smirked at her.

“A lady who knows what she wants. You would assume correct, my dear.”

It should have worried Julie how calm she was with being faced with selling her immortal soul to someone who had tried to destroy her bandmates. But something inside of her wanted Caleb’s promises. 

She’d thought about death plenty since losing her mom. Growing up, they learned what Heaven was in church and she’d always wondered if it would be as beautiful as they always said it would be. When the boys dropped into her life, she thought about it even more. She found herself wondering what it could possibly be that made her three bandmates remain in limbo for 25 years before dropping into her life at the sound of their C.D. Did her mother really send them to her as a way to heal the gaping wound left in her absence? Was there really a plan set in stone before she was even aware?

The harder question still was something Julie hated to think about. Even more than the idea of dying and leaving her entire world behind. When Luke had mournfully told her all those weeks ago that the boy’s only options were giving into Caleb, total destruction, or crossing over forever, she’d wandered up to her room and let herself entertain the small seed of doubt she’d been putting off.

How long would she have them?

She knew they would one day have to leave her. Flynn had tried to keep her tethered to reality, reminding her they were ghosts that didn’t truly belong to this world. But Julie had let herself live in the moment, with their music and their friendship bringing her back to life. She had put off the idea that there would come a day when her three ghosts would no longer be hers. But Flynn had been right all those months ago. She would lose them either way. 

But now, Caleb was giving her door number two. And the selfish part of her wanted to walk right through it with no holds barred.

“Julie! Julie listen to me please!”

Luke’s voice pulled her back to the present. He approached her gently.

“Julie please don’t do this. Think about your family. Your dad, Carlos, Tia Victoria, Flynn. They all need you. You have so much more life to live, Jules. You have so much more music to give.”

“Luke…” 

“No please listen, Julie! You have a beautiful life with people who love you and you found music again! You can’t throw that away because you’re scared.”

“I can’t lose anyone else that I love!” Julie cried, tears beginning their descent down her cheeks. She felt like her heart was cracking open and it was too reminiscent of when she lost her mom. She wrapped her arms around her chest to try and hold herself together.

“You won’t!” Luke cried vehemently. His own hazel eyes were shining with tears and his arms were held in front of him, as if to grab Julie and embrace her.

“Yes I will! You’ll all cross over and I’ll just keep losing people I love. This is the only way!” Julie had never felt this kind of hysteria. Why didn’t Luke understand? How could he not see that losing her boys would destroy her?

“No you won’t Julie. I know you. Even if one day we do cross over, we will always be with you.  _ I  _ will always be with you, right here. Right beside you. I couldn’t leave you even if I tried!” His guitar suddenly poofed into his hands and he hurriedly strummed the strings.

“ _ I got a spark in me. _

_ And you’re a part of me. _

_ Now ‘til eternity…” _

Julie sniffled, remembering that fateful gig at Eats and Beats. As they’d shared the mic and she’d seen something in Luke’s eyes shift, felt the gravity of the words hit him. They hit her now, equally as powerful. Luke saw the recognition flash in her eyes and he traded eager looks with the boys. Alex and Reggie came around and grabbed Julie’s hands as Luke changed the melody.

“ _ Whatever happens, even if I’m the last standing: _

_ I’ma stand tall! I’ma stand tall! _

_ Whatever happens, even when everything’s down: _

_ I’ma stand tall! I’ma stand tall! _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming cause I gotta catch that feeling!” _

Julie squeezed the boy’s hands and joined in on the last lines.

“ _ Whatever happens, even if I’m the last standing _

_ I’ma stand tall! I’ma stand tall!” _

She was pulled into the embrace of her three ghost best friends and squeezed tightly.

“We will always be with you Julie.” Reggie whispered in her ear. Julie nodded. She knew they were right. Even if and when they crossed over, there would forever be a Sunset Curve sized piece of her heart that hadn’t been there before.

“As sweet as this is…”

The four of them turned to see Calen yawning dramatically.

“...I’m growing weary of this affectionate distraction. I’ve tried to be nice. I’ve tried to be patient.” At this, his expression darkened and Julie shivered.

“I think it’s time I took matters into my own hands.”

Caleb suddenly lunged forward. The boys jumped forward to stand in front of Julie, but they were suddenly thrown back by the force of one of Caleb’s jolts. Julie cried out, but she was suddenly pulled back into Caleb’s chest with his arms constricting her.

“Caleb! Stop! Don’t hurt her!” Luke begged. Caleb sneered.

“I’m done letting you three get in my way. We’ll see you on the other side, Miss Molina.” Caleb reached across Julie and grabbed her arm at her wrist. Julie closed her eyes, expecting the sting of the stamp and perhaps something else as her soul left her body.

Nothing happened.

Well, more accurately, nothing happened to her. The yelp came from Caleb and he reeled back, releasing her. Julie stumbled into Reggie’s waiting arms as he tugged her away from the older ghost.

“Julie!” the others bellowed.

“I’m...I’m okay!” Julie breathed, focusing on Caleb. She gasped.

Caleb had stumbled away, clutching the hand that he had grabbed her with and Julie was shocked to see it was an angry red. As if he had been burned just by touching her skin. He roared in anger and pain, his steel blue eyes dark with rage. As suddenly as it came, his expression suddenly morphed into shock and fear.

“How?  _ How is this possible _ ?” Caleb shrieked. Reggie suddenly gasped.

“Julie? You’re  _ glowing _ !” he exclaimed.

Julie glanced down and gasped as she saw the golden hue that radiated off her skin. She twisted and turned her arms and her legs, taking in the shimmer around her. She glanced up to see the boys staring at her in awe.

“What...what is this?” she asked. 

“I have no idea, but whatever it is, keep doing it!” Luke cheered. Julie glanced back at Caleb, who was backing away from her in terror.

“You can’t...you shouldn’t...how can this be true?” he was muttering. Julie could feel energy and power running through her veins. She was suddenly reminded of something her mother would always tell her.

_ “There is nothing more powerful than love, mija. It is the greatest, most beautiful feeling in the world. It will always give you strength. And sharing your love with others will be your greatest power.” _

Could it be possible that her mother had been right? Julie thought back to the night of the Orpheum performance, when she had unintentionally saved the boys. She had only been consumed by the idea that she couldn’t let her boys leave her without them knowing how much she loved them. She had collapsed into Luke’s embrace without a second thought and it was only when she realized she hadn’t fallen through him that she’d noticed the golden glow around him. The same glow that surrounded her now.

It clicked for Julie. Caleb ruled by fear and derision. He’d tried to force the boy’s hands by scaring them into taking his deal. But it had been Julie’s love for all three of them that had broken the ties. Love would overpower fear every time.

And the boy’s love saved her. Protected her from Caleb’s stamp and his wrath. 

She glanced up to see the same glow, fainter on the boys. Alex looked mildly panicked, Reggie was surprised and Luke…

Luke was looking at her like she was the sun. He was equally bewildered and besotted and if Julie wasn’t internally freaking out about a new supernatural power she had just discovered, she would probably be freaking out about Luke looking at her like that.

With a fresh jolt of power in her veins and the feeling of her boys standing behind her, Julie turned to Caleb. He had backed away from her in fear and was now cowering on the floor.

“You messed with the wrong band,” Julie declared, her voice strong. “And now you will leave all of us alone. My family, my friends, my bandmates, Willie, and me. You will  _ never  _ have my band and you will  _ never  _ have me.”

“You will regret not taking my deal, Julie Molina,” Caleb hissed, “You will lose your precious band and then you will be alone forever.”

“No I won’t. I will always have their love with me.  _ You  _ will be the one alone. You will always seek power you can never have, Caleb. And eventually it will destroy you.” Julie turned from him and faced her boys, a small smile breaking across her face.

“Now let’s go home, boys.”


	2. All I've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve always known we were connected somehow. I thought it might have been my mom. Maybe…” Julie trailed off.  
> “Maybe…” Luke prodded.  
> “...maybe it was something bigger than all of us.”  
> Luke hugged her closer.  
> “You mean like fate?” he asked. Julie shrugged.  
> “I don’t know, and frankly, I’m too content to care.”  
> ******  
> Julie seeks Luke out to talk, finding a surprise along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I cannot thank you enough for the love I've received on this story. All of the encouragement has been so heartening to read and this chapter is probably one of my favorites I've ever written. Special dedication to my friend and coworker Zoe who hyped me up and listens to my incessant gushing about this show. 
> 
> Chapter song is "All I've Ever Known" from Hadestown. I encourage you to listen to it if you haven't before because it fits perfectly for Luke and Julie. Enjoy my loves!

Julie couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t all that surprising to her, given the events of the day. It wasn’t every day she took down an evil ghost intent on stealing her soul and destroying her band and best friends. But she definitely thought she would be exhausted from discovering she possessed a supernatural ability to love and break curses put on her by said evil ghost.

When her and the boys had exited the Hollywood Ghost Club, the euphoria they had felt overcame them. Reggie and Luke had whooped loudly and grabbed each other in a huge hug. Alex had bent over and braced his hands on his knees, breathing in and out slowly. Julie wanted to comfort him, but she was in the middle of a busy street in downtown LA and her legs were shaking so badly she was worried they would give out on her. She pulled out her airpods and placed them in her ears as Luke and Reggie turned to her.

“How did you do that?” Reggie demanded gleefully. “I mean, did you see how terrified Caleb was? And how cool was your whole ‘you’re gonna leave my family alone or else’ speech? You’re like a hero from an action movie!”

Before Julie could answer any of his questions, Alex stood up and blew out a huge breath.

“As big of a fan of Badass Julie I am, promise me you will never go after an evil ghost by yourself again huh? I didn’t think ghosts could have heart attacks until I heard ‘Julie’s with Caleb and needs help’.”

“Oh, you should probably call Flynn before she sends out a search party.” Reggie added, “She was pretty worried.”

As if summoned, Juile’s phone rang shrilly and she winced at the volume in her ears. Sure enough ‘ _ Flynn the Great’  _ flashed on her phone, along with the selfie they had taken before Julie’s garage party. She swiped the answer button on her phone.

“Hey Flynn-”

_ “HEY? That’s all you give me is HEY?! You send me a 911 text that you are with some psycho evil ghost who tried to steal your bandmates who I then had to hope were in the studio so I could tell them to rescue you and all I get is HEY?!” _

Julie winced. Partly because Flynn was right and partly at the sheer volume of the call. The boys winced and Reggie gave her a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry Flynn, I didn’t have time to call you or explain more.”

_ “Are you okay? You still have your soul right? Are the guys okay? You have a gig in three days and it would really suck if we have to reschedule so we can rescue the himbos again…” _

Julie giggled.

“We’re all fine. I’ll um…” Julie glanced at the boys and saw them looking at her intently, waiting for her response. 

She was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion. She wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up under her blankets, and sleep for the next three days. 

“Flynn, is it okay if I call you later? I’m waiting for the bus and it’s...not a great time…” 

Flynn paused and Julie prepared to explain everything. It wasn’t fair to leave Flynn hanging like she was. But she also didn’t want to have to go into details about evil ghosts and sudden superpowers over the phone and around other bus riders. 

Flynn sighed gently in her ear.

_ “I’m glad you’re okay, Jules. Call me when you can or I’ll hunt you down…” _

A rush of love filled Julie and she quietly said goodbye to her best friend as the bus pulled up. She jumped on, seeing the boys follow her to the empty back seats. 

By the time they had arrived home, the weariness had settled in Julie’s bones and Alex had to basically carry her in the house. Her dad was out at one of Carlos’ games, so they were easily able to get her up to her room.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked quietly. It was the first he’d spoken since they had left the club and he perched himself on the edge of her bed, eyes scanning her intently. Julie smiled sleepily up at him.

“I am, I promise. I guess discovering and using supernatural powers will really take a lot out of you.” she mumbled.

“So...how did you discover these supernatural powers?” Alex asked, sitting gently on her other side. Reggie placed himself at her feet and rested a hand on her leg. 

“It was something my mom used to say to me. She told me that love was the most powerful feeling in the world and that sharing love would be my greatest power. And I remembered the night of the Orpheum, how all I could think about was how much I loved you guys and how much I wish I could save you and then…” Julie yawned lightly.

“And then the magical group hug to end all band circles.” Reggie finished proudly. Luke rolled his eyes fondly and Julie giggled.

“Yup. You know the rest.”

“So that explains how you saved us. But how were you able to fend Caleb off? He was going to stamp you and then it was like he was burned. I don’t understand.” Alex was thoroughly confused.

“I do.” Reggie said, his eyes watery. He rubbed Julie’s ankle comfortingly.

“It was our love for Julie that protected her. Like hers did the night of the Orpheum. It made her glow.”

The silence between the four of them stretched long. It wasn’t a new revelation that the band loved each other, but more of a realization of how deeply that love ran. Tears prickled in Julie’s eyes as she realized how grateful she was for these three ghosts that had dropped into her life and changed it irrevocably. 

“I love you guys,” she whispered, the lump in her throat making it hard to talk any louder. 

“We love you too, Julie.” Reggie murmured. The three boys simultaneously crawled into the circle of Julie’s embrace and cuddled close on her bed. Reggie rested his head on her knees and hugged her legs tightly while Alex pulled her into his chest and pressed her face into the junction of his shoulder. Luke curled into her back and tentatively rested his arm along hers. When she pulled him decisively closer, she felt him smile into her hair and decided to ignore the fluttering in her stomach for the time being.

She knew they would have to talk about what Caleb had revealed at some point. But the feeling of contentment that spread through her body at the feeling of being surrounded by three of the most important people in her life kept her from disrupting the moment.

They laid like that for hours, not speaking. Julie thought she would drift off eventually as the events of the day caught up to her, but her eyes refused to close. She felt Luke combing gently through her curls, twisting them though his fingers. Reggie would squeeze her legs gently every once in a while and Alex gently tapped a beat against her arm with his fingers. It was soothing, these little quirks from the boys. It wasn’t until her dad knocked gently on the door and informed her that dinner was ready that she extracted herself from the band and made her way downstairs. Carlos filled the usual dinner chatter and Julie excused herself as soon as the dishes were done to go upstairs and call Flynn back.

Her best friend was understandably astounded when she finished telling her what had happened. Julie had omitted the part where she had almost given into Caleb’s promises on her own volition. She hadn’t fully come to terms with that idea herself and she knew Flynn would absolutely freak out on her. 

_ “Well damn girl. Are we completely sure you aren’t living in a supernatural movie? First three ghosts literally drop into your life, then you’re basically kidnapped by another evil ghost who wants to steal your soul, now you’re telling me you discovered some sort of super power that saved you from the crazy ghost man?” _

“You’re telling me.” Julie had groaned.

Now, after telling Flynn goodbye almost two hours ago, Julie still couldn’t fall asleep. She knew she couldn’t just forget about Caleb’s promises and the reasons she had almost given in. 

_ “I can’t lose anyone else that I love!” _

_ “You won’t!” _

_ “Yes I will! You’ll all cross over and I’ll just keep losing people I love.” _

_ “No you won’t Julie. I know you. Even if one day we do cross over, we will always be with you. I will always be with you, right here. Right beside you. I couldn’t leave you even if I tried!” _

Julie shook herself out of the memory and was out of bed before she knew what she was doing. Her monster slippers were on her feet and she blindly reached for a sweater before creeping out of her room. It was late enough that her dad’s light was off and the house was silent, so she avoided any creaky stairs and only opened the back door wide enough to slip through it.

Her steps became more determined. She knew what she needed to say. She’d been dancing around this for too long and Caleb had taken advantage of it.

She reached the studio doors and threw them open, preparing to shoo Reggie and Alex away when the scene in front of her stopped her in her tracks.

There were four ghosts in her studio.

Reggie and Luke were loosely grouped around Alex and the other dark haired boy. He had his hands braced on Alex’s shoulders and Alex had his on his waist. The boy’s long tresses were wild around his head, his dark eyes snapping to meet hers as she entered the studio.

“Julie?” he asked. Alex turned and Julie could tell by the look on his face exactly who he was.

“Hey Willie.” she smiled.

“You can see him?” Alex demanded. Julie nodded and Alex looked on the verge of a breakdown before Willie grabbed his hand.

“I had a feeling this might happen.” Willie said. Julie would have been more concerned if she didn’t catch the hint of a smile on his face.

“What do you mean? What happened?” she asked.

“You, Julie Molina, are the most powerful lifer I have ever met.” he laughed. He gestured for Julie to sit on the couch, where Reggie and Luke followed almost immediately. They sat beside her as Willie took the chair and pulled Alex to sit on the arm beside him.

“I wasn’t there when Caleb tried to trick you. But I definitely felt it when you broke my stamp,”

“Wait, WHAT?” Alex squawked. Willie chuckled, ever the picture of ease.

“I felt some kind of sting on my wrist that I haven’t felt since Caleb stamped me. Then I looked at it and it was like it floated off my arm and disappeared. And I felt...stronger. Like my soul had just been reconnected. When I went back to the club, I realized that I couldn’t get back in. You can only be allowed inside if you’re a part of the club or you're invited. And that’s when I knew I was free.”

“Wait, so you mean to say that Julie was able to save you just like she saved us?” Luke asked.

“It’s the only explanation I can think of since my stamp came off.” Willie shrugged.

“You did tell Caleb to leave Willie alone. Y’know, when you were being a badass and all…” Reggie interjected.

“You did?” Willie asked, suddenly soft. Julie nodded.

“You’re family, Willie. I wasn’t about to tick the evil scheming ghost off with my super cool powers and leave you to clean up the mess.” 

He turned and met Julie’s gaze. The laid back attitude she somehow knew was his default setting suddenly melted into somber remorse.

“Julie, I want to apologize to you.”

Julie was taken aback.

“For what?” she asked incredulously. 

“For getting the boys into that mess at the club. I honestly...I thought it was a great place. It was the first place I knew where I felt like I belonged. Caleb...I swear I never thought he could be capable of what he did. I knew he was difficult sometimes but he always offered me the freedom to do what I wanted. And when I met these really cool ghosts who could be seen by a lifer, I thought they would be happy at the club and could really learn to love it there, like I did. So I invited them to Caleb’s party

“And then Caleb stamped them--I swear to you I didn’t know he would!--and then I kept checking on them to see if I could maybe find a time to tell them what happened. I told them they would be able to cross over if they figured out what their unfinished business was. I know it wouldn’t make up for what I did, but then at least they wouldn’t be trapped somewhere they never wanted to stay. They never wanted to stay at Caleb’s club, they only wanted to be in a band with you. And I almost took that away from them. I will never forgive myself from almost taking them from you.”

Julie, after all the emotion and turmoil of the day, felt the tears brimming and Willie looked like he wanted to poof away. Julie stood and reached out for him, hoping with everything in her that what she was thinking would work. She was only mildly surprised when her hand went right through his and she sighed.

“Alex, can you please hug him for me?” she whined jokingly. Willie and Alex’s faces lit up before the blonde pulled him up and into his arms. Julie and the other two boys watched with excited expressions as Willie pulled Alex as close as he could.

Julie hadn’t been lying when she’d called Willie family. Despite what he had done initially under Caleb’s control, he had risked everything to help save her boys. He had sacrificed his own happiness with Alex in order to keep them from being trapped like he was. The least she could do was try and save him too.

She suddenly felt pressure on her hand and she turned to see Luke linking his pinkie finger with hers. When she met his gaze, he nodded to the couple still embracing and mouthed ‘thank you’. Julie nodded, smiling.

_ No question. _

When Alex and Willie finally pulled away, Willie looked around and whistled.

“This place is dope! Can’t wait to hear what you guys are working on next.” 

“We have a gig coming up in a few days! You should hear the new stuff Luke and Julie have been working on!” Reggie squealed eagerly. He suddenly gasped.

“Does this mean we have our own roadie now?” he asked, wide eyed. Luke snorted and Julie laughed. Alex just shook his head and muttered an “okay Reg”.

“Hey Willie! Let's go to the beach and moon the lifers down there!” Reggie suggested, jumping up from his spot on the couch. Alex rolled his eyes until Willie cackled and slung an arm around the bassist’s shoulder.

“I’ve always wanted to go for a midnight swim…” he crowed. He turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow.

“Y’comin, hot dog?” he asked mischievously. Alex couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he glanced over at Luke and Julie.

“I’ll pass on this one, guys. Just stay out of trouble please? I’ve already dealt with enough supernatural today.” she warned.

“Same here.” Luke said simply. The boys nodded before poofing out and Julie and Luke were alone.

Julie felt her heart stumble in her chest. What she had been banking on less than an hour ago was suddenly in her grasp. The determination she had felt earlier, before finding Willie, had evaporated.

Her and Luke had never been awkward around each other. From the moment he had stood in front of her and told her “we’re all a little crazy”, they had been two kindred souls. She’d found out he’d been the one who had written her favorite songs that had informed her love of music. They had both lost their mothers in different ways and found comfort in music. Even her mom, an enigma she never imagined, had somehow been connected to her boys as evidenced by the love and care that went into the bedazzled Sunset Curve t-shirt Julie had folded in the bottom of her drawer.

Everything in her life had somehow pointed her towards Luke. She couldn’t ignore the signs. They had always been there.

“Julie…”

Julie’s head snapped up to see Luke standing at the piano. He was leaning against the side of it, fiddling nervously with his rings.

“What happened today? Why were you at that club?” he asked quietly. Julie knew he wasn’t angry with her. She had felt his fear and later relief when he had pulled her from her trance. 

“Nick called me. He said that he was in trouble and no one was picking up. He said he needed me and told me to go to the club. Caleb used him to trick me into coming.” Julie felt her ire burn when she remembered the lie. Poor Nick. She would have to call him in the morning and check on him.

“Oh.” Luke said simply.

Julie mentally quirked an eyebrow. Luke was many things, but he was not frugal with his words. When he was really fired up, he could go for hours until someone--usually Alex--shut him up by blasting Julie’s Spotify on the loudest volume. And even then he could sometimes talk over it and critique the music, much to his bandmate’s chagrin. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, standing up and moving towards him. As she reached a hand out to place it on his arm, he abruptly jumped away from her. Julie watched, her arm still raised, as Luke began to pace the studio.

“How could I be okay, Julie? Do you understand how terrified I was? Caleb was  _ this  _ close to stealing your soul! What could have happened if we hadn’t gotten there in time? He would have taken you and we would have lost you.  _ I _ would have lost you!”

“I’m sorry, Luke. I never would have gone if I knew what he was planning. He was putting some kind of spell on me and I tried to fight it as hard as I could.”

“But what about after?” Luke demanded. “You said it was the only way you could keep from losing us. You were well aware of what he could do and you let him try again. How could you even think that was an option?”

“Luke,” Julie murmured, moving closer to him. “I have never been more sorry in my life. I know it was wrong of me to even think about taking his deal. I never would have considered it before tonight.”

“So why did you?” he asked. There it was. The hurt and dread that had been just under the surface all night. Julie sighed.

“Because I don’t know if I’m strong enough to lose someone again.” she replied. Luke looked ready to interrupt but Julie held her hand up to stop him.

“I know you are about to say something wonderful and sweet about how brave I am and how you would never leave me. But the reality is, Luke, someday there will be a day that you three will cross over. Maybe it’s next week, maybe three months, or maybe it’ll be in ten years. And I will still be here. I won’t be able to follow you, no matter how much I want to. I will still have to live my life.

“So yeah, when Caleb offered me the opportunity to keep you three forever I thought about it. I’m not proud of it, but I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to not only save myself the pain of losing three of my best friends, but I wanted to hold onto the magic we make as a band.”

“You are  _ not  _ selfish.” Luke protested vehemently, darting over to stand in front of Julie. Julie smiled.

“All that and that’s what you take from it?” she teased. Luke grinned.

“Reggie called me the ‘number one Julie Molina stan’ or ‘fan’ or whatever he said. Just trying to live up to the title.” Julie giggled and Luke’s face melted into an expression of such softness that it made her heart flutter. She continued, aware of the electricity between them.

“And then you sang ‘Finally Free’ and I knew you were right. You will always be a part of me, no matter what happens. And I knew there was no deal that Caleb could come up with that would change that.”

Luke smiled softly at her, reaching out to push a wayward curl out of her face.

“What I said was true, y’know,” he murmured. “I will always find a way back to you, Julie.”

It was as powerful as if he had said the words he really meant. Julie could feel her heart expanding and bursting at the seams.

She knew. She knew that her feelings for Luke Patterson had grown and shifted and bloomed. It was undeniable. She found herself, like many times before, wishing she could run up to her mother and ask her the question that had burned itself into her mind day after day since that night on the porch.

_ Is this what love feels like? Is this what all the songs are about? _

She felt the whisper of an answer.

_ Yes. _

Julie smiled and grabbed Luke’s hand.

“C’mere. I want to play you something…” she said. He let himself be pulled over to the piano, where Julie sat down and shifted so there was room beside her. He gently took his spot, gazing at her.

“Whatcha got for me, boss?” he teased. Julie grinned and shook her head, before placing her hands on the keys and beginning to play a gentle melody.

_ “I was alone so long _

_ I didn't even know that I was lonely. _

_ Out in the cold so long _

_ I didn't even know that I was cold. _

_ Turned my collar to the wind _

_ This is how it's always been. _

_ All I've ever known is how to hold my own. _

_ All I've ever known is how to hold my own. _

_ But now I wanna hold you, too.” _

Julie glanced over to take in Luke’s expression of awe and adoration that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. He wordlessly turned in his seat so his legs hung off the back of the bench and his guitar landed in his lap. Tenderly, letting her lead, he began to strum the melody with her as her voice swelled with the music.

_ “You take me in your arms _

_ And suddenly there's sunlight all around me. _

_ Everything bright and warm _

_ And shining like it never did before. _

_ And for a moment I forget _

_ Just how dark and cold it gets. _

_ All I've ever known is how to hold my own. _

_ All I've ever known is how to hold my own. _

_ But now I wanna hold you, _

_ Now I wanna hold you _

_ Hold you close. _

_ I don't ever wanna have to let you go. _

_ Now I wanna hold you, hold you tight _

_ I don't wanna go back to the lonely life.” _

Julie let her falsetto carry the last note, closing her eyes. She had never felt this vulnerable, even when she had stood in front of the entire Orpheum audience and prepared to sing without the boys. But if the last year had taught her anything, she needed to open her heart. She couldn’t hide it away anymore.

Luke’s gentle, tenor rasp took over and she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her with a multitude of emotions in his eyes. She continued to play, never moving her gaze from his.

_ “I don't know how or why _

_ Or who am I that I should get to hold you? _

_ But when I saw you all alone against _

_ The skies, it’s like I'd known you all along _

_ I knew you before we met _

_ And I don't even know you yet. _

_ All I know is you’re someone I have always known.” _

Julie felt the truth of his words wash over her. It was exactly what she had been thinking before she’d gone to the studio. Their connection was undeniable, even before they were even aware of it. Fate had pushed them together, two halves of a whole waiting for the other.

Julie joined him, her falsetto floating above his melody.

_ “All I know is you're someone I have always known. _

_ And I don't even know you _

_ Now I wanna hold you, _

_ Hold you close. _

_ I don't ever wanna have to let you go.” _

_ “Suddenly the sunlight: bright and warm…”  _ Julie began, inching closer to him.

_ “Suddenly I'm holding the world in my arms.”  _ Luke finished. His guitar vanished from his hands at the same time Julie’s fingers left the keys and then their lips finally met.

Julie had always wondered what the big deal about first kisses was. When her and Carrie and Flynn would have their sleepovers back in elementary school, they would spend hours upon hours talking about what their first kisses would be like and how important it was to find the right guy. Julie had always balked at the idea that there would be a first kiss that could be  _ that  _ perfect.

Elementary school Julie had obviously never kissed Luke Patterson.

His lips were soft and gentle against hers, all of his burning passion he felt on a daily basis smouldering into a golden flame intent on her. One of his hands came up to cradle her face and Julie shivered at the feeling of his calluses caressing her cheeks while the other threaded through her hair. Julie let her own mould to his face and stroke the soft wisps of hair at his temples.

It felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest. This felt like the beginning of something incredible and of coming home all at the same time. When she had reached for his hand on her porch all those weeks ago, she had never imagined she would ever gain the opportunity to kiss him.

All too soon, Luke gently pulled away and rested his head against her forehead. He had his eyes closed and a beaming smile split across his face.

“I’m crazy about you, Julie Molina,” he whispered. Julie leaned forward and pecked his lips briefly, causing him to open his eyes.

“ _ Te adoro  _ Luke Patterson.” she murmured. He gently tugged her into his arms and she leaned against his chest, pulling his arms closer around her.

“I know you’re scared of what’s going to happen, Jules.” Luke said softly. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t too. But I don’t want to waste a moment of my second chance. You brought us back here and I believe I was always meant to know you. I will not let that slip through my fingers.” He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and it stole Julie’s breath away.

“I’ve always known we were connected somehow. I thought it might have been my mom. Maybe…” Julie trailed off.

“Maybe…” Luke prodded.

“...maybe it was something bigger than all of us.”

Luke hugged her closer.

“You mean like fate?” he asked. Julie shrugged.

“I don’t know, and frankly, I’m too content to care.” Luke chuckled and Julie reached up to kiss him again. It was slowly becoming her favorite pastime.

When they broke apart once again, Julie grinned.

“I have more…” she whispered. Luke beamed and gently pulled her up so she was tucked under his arm with all the range to play.

_ “Say that you'll hold me forever. _

_ Say that the wind won't change on us. _

_ Say that we'll stay with each other. _

_ And it will always be like this.” _

Luke squeezed her tenderly.

_ “I'm gonna hold you forever _

_ The wind will never change on us _

_ Long as we stay with each other…” _

Their voices melded together perfectly, as if the universe itself had decided it. And maybe it had. But for the time being, they were just Luke and Julie.

_ “Then it will always be like this…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WE DOING? Ugh I had so many feels writing this. Thank you all so very much for reading and leaving comments/kudos. Be safe and take care of yourselves and each other. Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm toying with the idea of making a second chapter to deal with the aftermath and would love to hear what you think! Let me know in the comments and check out my other two works.


End file.
